


November 10, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos remained by many Smallville trees while his daughter returned from flying.





	November 10, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos remained by many Smallville trees while his daughter returned from flying and carrying two robbers to prison.

THE END


End file.
